


Graduation Day (and Night)

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: Ron graduates from Auror training and gets a graduation gift that was worth waiting for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

A/N: Many thanks to my fantastic beta gingerale. This one was a bit tricky, but she persevered and I’m thrilled :o)

B/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are like cookies, we will like them whatever kind they are. :)

* * *

“More tart, Ronnie?”

 

“Woman, I can barely move! You’ve outdone yourself Mum, dinner was fantastic."

 

Mum smiles but I could tell she has more on her mind than my compliments about her cooking.

 

“But it’s not every day that the you and Harry graduate from Auror training! And you‘re still far too skinny for my liking, dear. Doesn’t he look too skinny, Hermione?”

 

Hermione glances up at me while in the midst of clearing the table. Her brown eyes slowly rake over me in just such a way that my trousers begin to tighten uncomfortably. I’m suddenly glad that I’m half-hidden by the table. 

 

“Actually, I think he looks just right.” she finally says.

 

“Thank you, love.” I wink at her and she gives me that gorgeous smile of hers, the one that I swear is bright enough to chase clouds away from the sun. I can’t help grinning back. 

 

Then the moment is ruined when George starts making exaggerated retching noises. Bill and Fleur simply shake their heads at him while my dad watches all of this unfold with an amused smile. Charlie gives George a swat to the back of the head and tells him he’s just jealous that I have a girlfriend, while he still doesn’t have the guts to ask Katie Bell out on a proper date. George actually looks a bit red in the ears at this. Ginny lets out a snort and stands to help Mum and Hermione carry the dishes into the kitchen. Harry beckons me across the hallway.

 

“How bout a game of chess, Auror Weasley?”

 

“Sounds like a fine idea, Auror Potter.”

 

We amble into the living room and Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George follow while the girls tidy up the kitchen. I’m struck once again with how good it feels to be back in my childhood home. While we were searching for Voldemort’s Horcruxes, I used to dream about sleeping in my own bed again and waking up to the smell of my mum cooking breakfast. It had been bloody fantastic living out that dream in the weeks after the war, before Harry and I began Auror training and moved into a flat of our own in London. 

 

We are halfway through the chess game when I’m distracted by the girls entering the room. My eyes meet Hermione’s and a feeling of such contentment spreads through me, simply because I know she is mine. She has been mine since that kiss outside the Room of Requirement, that amazing and life altering kiss. We’ve shared hundreds of kisses since then, but I know I’ll always remember every detail of the first one. The first time I kissed the girl I love. 

 

She gives me another of her special smiles and I turn back to the chess game and reflect on the year that has passed.

 

The weeks immediately after the battle at Hogwarts and Voldemort’s demise were very emotional and hectic as everyone tried to regain a semblance of normalcy in their lives. There were too many funerals to arrange and attend. 

 

Fred’s death devastated our family, most especially George, who seemed to have lost his sense of purpose with the loss of his twin.  He had been ready to give up and just sell the joke shop; it was a good thing Bill and Charlie reminded him that Fred would have wanted him to take care of WWW because it had been their dream. I guess that did the trick. Lee helps him at the shop now, and Ginny works there in between her classes in Healer training. I do miss Fred, terribly, every single day, but as time goes by dealing with the loss gets a bit easier. These days I choose to remember my brother in a way he would have loved – with laughter. It’s how I honor him. 

 

Hermione and I didn’t get to see each other as often as we would have liked during that time of change. She moved back in with her parents for a while, after bringing them back from Australia and reinstating their memories. Meanwhile Harry and I started looking for our own place in London. The Ministry had taken it upon itself to _reward_ us - me, Harry and Hermione - for our “brave and courageous actions that resulted in the defeat of the Dark Lord.” Or some such rubbish. Anyway, they settled us with a hefty sum. I didn’t want it and Harry certainly didn’t need it, but Hermione convinced us to accept it so we could donate a large chunk of the money to help out the many families who had lost loved ones in the war. So that’s what we did. 

 

We found a nice big flat in a Wizarding neighborhood in London and moved there in the summer before Harry’s eighteenth birthday. Harry didn’t want to live in 12 Grimmauld Place – it held too many memories of Sirius and Lupin and Tonks – so he turned it over to Teddy, who would fully take control when he became of age.

 

Life was good and it had gotten even better when Hermione moved out of her parent’s house just after Christmas, and into a nice, cozy, one bedroom flat in a building just a few blocks from ours. We got to see each other more often, which was a comfort since after months of staying in a single tent during the Horcrux hunt, not having her within arm’s reach felt dead strange.

 

Originally, Harry and I wanted her to just move in with us; our flat had a third bedroom after all. But her Mum, being a bit old fashioned, was not too keen on that idea. Hermione, who by then had taken a position in the Ministry’s Department of Magical Law Enforcement, obeyed her mum’s wishes though, knowing it would give her parents peace of mind. 

 

My musings are interrupted by the sound of Mum clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Presents! It’s present time!”

 

Harry and I look at each other. Presents? My mum catches the look.

 

“Graduation presents! We are so proud of you both, boys.”

 

With a swish of her wand, my mother produces two stacks of identical presents, one for each of us. With grins, we dig in and I notice immediately that we receive exactly the same things. I glimpse the emotion in Harry’s eyes, before he has a chance to hide it. He’s clearly touched that my family gifted him with the same as they gave their own, treated him as one of their own.

 

We received new dress robes from my mum and dad, a new chessboard from Percy, and broom servicing kits from Bill and Fleur. Charlie gave us identical hand tooled leather belts sporting heavy silver buckles with our initials carved into them. From George there were Honeydukes sweets and fire whiskey.  But the best present came from Ginny and Hermione – tickets to the next Cannons match. 

 

As we exclaim happily over these, Hermione leans in and whispers softly to me. 

 

“Actually, you get my **real** present later on this evening. At my place.” My eyebrows raise, but she refuses to say anything further. 

 

The rest of the evening is spent just chatting and being with the family. With mine and Harry’s hectic training schedule lately, there have been too few opportunities for all of us to be together. My eyes fall to where Harry and Ginny are seated by the fire, and judging from the way the two of them are cuddled up together in a big squishy armchair, I can say that my best mate has missed my sister as much as I’ve missed my girl.

 

Hermione and I are sprawled out before the fire with her back against the couch and my head resting in her lap. I glance up at her, and she tilts her head and gives me a quizzical look.

 

“What are you thinking about?” she asks, her fingers threading gently through my hair.

 

“You.” I reply. “Now that my training is over, I was thinking how nice it will be to able to spend more time together.”

 

“Mmmm, it will be nice, won’t it?”

 

The flames in the fireplace are mesmerizing and I relax fully. The brush of Hermione’s fingers against my scalp is hypnotic. Merlin, it feels good. Everything Hermione does to me feels good and I can barely wait to do more. I love Hermione with all of my heart and our relationship is coming along brilliantly. We love each other, and we love being together. But Hermione has somewhat of a… well… a concern, I suppose. She’s a bit scared of taking the final step and actually having sex. My Hermione never takes anything lightly, and sex is no different. She wants to be completely and positively sure that the time is right before we go ahead with that. And we **will** go ahead with that. We both know it will happen, as surely as we know we love each other. So I’m being patient, or at least trying to be. But I’ll admit, lately the waiting is becoming somewhat more painful. We’ve progressed, you see, from innocent kisses to full fledged snogging and groping and more. 

 

And oh Merlin, her breasts are fantastic and they taste brilliant and I’m addicted to the feel of them pressed against my bare chest! I love the breathless little noises she makes and how her hands grip my hair when I’m sucking on her nipples. She loves to tease me by slipping her hands down my back and under my trousers to explore the bare skin of my arse, and I’m driven wild every time she does it.  There have been times when I’ve been very, **very** close to just letting go and giving my orgasm free reign during these heated sessions. But I’ve held back. I really want to experience being buried tight and deep within her when the time comes that I no longer need to hold back. So I wait and content myself with going home to my own bed and frantically wanking to the image of Hermione’s lips and breasts, remembering the unique and intoxicating scent of her.

 

I idly glance over at Harry and Ginny and wonder if they have taken that final step. Harry and I have actually set some ground rules on this, most of them revolving around the fact that I don’t ever want to hear what Harry does, or has done with my baby sister. I’ve loosened up quite a bit in that area but there are still lines I will not cross and asking Harry if he’s had sex with Ginny yet is one of them. Looking at those two, I find it a bit hard to believe they haven’t. There’s just something about the way they look at each other, it’s so intense. The love they share is so plain to see and Ginny is a very passionate individual and well… I think they’ve done it. 

 

I’m jolted from my thoughts when Hermione gives me a nudge.

 

“I’m going to head home now.” she says softly, close to my ear. “I’d really love it if you stayed for about 30 more minutes and then followed me.”

 

Her eyes are hard to read but I nod silently and she stands to say her goodbyes to my family and Harry. She’s gone with a muted _pop_! and I’m left to wonder what she has planned.

 

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

To my sweet and brilliant beta, **gingerale**. I hope it cheered her up while she was feeling icky :o) One more chapter to go!

*******************************************************************

* * *

 

One glance around my flat tells me to be satisfied with the preparations I made right before I met Ron at his mum and dad’s. Everything is clean and tidy, like it normally is, but there are a few additions, mainly in my bedroom. The plain lavender and green striped quilt has been replaced with a fluffy cream duvet. I’ve placed candles on the window ledge by my bed, and on the counter of the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom. The nightstand holds an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. With a swish of my wand, I fill the bucket with ice. Everything seems to be in order.  
  
Then, as happens every time I think about what lies ahead tonight, the butterflies in my stomach swirl… I sink down on the edge of the bed and take a deep breath. I need to do this, I **want** to do this, and I hate that I’m so bloody nervous. This is Ron, the man I love, my best friend, my soul mate. My intelligent side argues that I have nothing to be nervous about, but I can‘t help being anxious. What if I’m rubbish at sex? What if, after waiting so long for me to finally make this decision, he finds out I’m just not appealing enough? Oh Merlin, I think I’d die! I did as much research on the subject as I possibly could, of course, but books can only tell you so much after all.  
  
My eyes land on a photo on my nightstand which makes me relax a bit and smile. The picture, taken this past Christmas, is of Ron and I kissing under a mistletoe. I watch as we share a sweet kiss, which is followed by Ron burying his lips against my neck, making me squeal and giggle. He pulls back and his hands rise to cup my cheeks, his lips mouthing something. The photo gives off no sound, but I remember just what he said. _Happy Christmas, love._ He gives me another quick peck before realizing Ginny has snapped the photo. We both smile at the camera and Ron pulls me tightly against him. Then the picture starts at the beginning again.  
  
My stomach unclenches as I watch the two of us. God, I love him. And he’s been so fantastic, giving me space and never pressuring me. There have been plenty of times when I’ve been carried away, and all it would have taken for me to give in would have been a small push from him. But he never did that. And I love him even more for it. There aren’t too many boyfriends who would be so understanding and put up with my indecision for as long as he has. We’re both adults after all, and sometimes I feel so foolish to be scared of taking the final step It’s not like I don’t know I’m going to spend the rest of my life with Ron. Because I do. Ron is my forever. I love him so much, so desperately, but I’m a bit afraid it won’t be the same between us after we’ve made love. Like there won’t be anything else to look forward to. I know that’s silly, but sometimes it’s how I feel.  
  
However, I simply cannot go on like this, or I think I just might spontaneously combust. I made my decision two weeks ago actually, after a particularly heated session ended up with both of us shirtless on my bed. We probably would have made love if Harry’s new owl Clover had not tapped on the window and interrupted us with a note for Ron. After Ron left that night I laid awake for a long time thinking things over. Thinking of how much I loved him and how wonderful he made me feel. I was aching for him, longing to have him back with me and I knew I was ready to move forward and let Ron make love to me. Time to put my foolish fears aside. But then my stupid cycle started the next day and I had to wait. I wanted to surprise him, and when he told me about the graduation dinner at his folk’s house, I knew it was the perfect opportunity. What better gift to give him?  
  
I enlisted a bit of Ginny’s help to plan this evening since she and Harry have already made love loads of times - though I don’t think Ron knows - and I desperately needed some advice. She knows of my silly anxiety and was a wonderful help, telling me a little of what to expect without going into too much detail. She also suggested the champagne to help us relax, and the candlelight, because I’m a bit nervous of Ron seeing me fully naked under the bright overhead lights in my bedroom.  
  
So everything is set. Well, almost.  
  
I glance at the clock and judge that I have twenty minutes until Ron arrives, so I begin to undress. I already showered before dinner but now I cast a quick cleansing charm as well as the contraception charm Ginny taught me. It feels a bit strange but the sparks are violet so I know it worked. Going to the closet, I remove the special purchase I brought home a few days ago.  
  
I knew I wanted to wear something special for Ron tonight, but nothing that will make me look too much like a tart. I found what I was looking for in a muggle lingerie store. After donning the ensemble, I study my reflection in the full length mirror. I like what I see and hope he does too. The saleswoman called it a “baby doll”. Essentially, the top is a bra made of pale pink satin with thin straps. It presses my breasts together and up and makes my modest b-cups seem much more abundant. From under my breasts, several layers of sheer filmy material fall to a few inches above my knees, pale gold with delicate pink embroidery and a sprinkling of pink and gold beads. The only other thing I’m wearing is a rather tiny pair of pink satin knickers which are barely discernible through the diaphanous gown. The lingerie feels sensuously soft, floating around my thighs when I walk. I leave my hair down and rub some of my favorite lemon lotion onto my arms and the tops of my breasts. The familiar scent calms me.  
  
The clock tells me I have five more minutes until Ron arrives. I light the candles and turn off the overhead lights before switching on the Muggle CD player on my shelf. Soft jazz music fills the room. My heart is pounding hard when suddenly, I hear a muted POP! from the living room.  
  
“Hermione, where are you love?”  
  
I dash to the bathroom and close the door almost all the way before answering.  
  
“Back here, Ron.”  
  
I hear his footsteps come down the hallway and I can picture him pausing in front of the doorway to my bedroom. His voice sounds a bit hesitant.  
  
“‘Mione?”  
  
My palms are damp but I take a deep breath. This is it. I push open the bathroom door and place my slightly trembling hands on each side of the doorframe.  
  
“Are you ready for your present, Ron?”  
  
He turns towards me and every single doubt I had about any of this is promptly forgotten. His eyes widen and then almost instantly turn deep navy, a sure sign I’ve got his attention. Lord, he’s gorgeous. The candlelight glints off of his bright hair and my fingers itch to bury themselves in it. Ron licks his lips and I mimic the gesture. He takes slow, purposeful steps towards me until we’re just inches away from each other and I breathe deep of his scent. Sandalwood soap and citrusy cologne and just plain Ron. It’s intoxicating.  
  
“And what’s all this, Miss Granger?”  
  
“Why Auror Weasley, can’t you guess?”  
  
“Suppose you tell me.”  
  
His hand lifts to gently finger one of the straps on my shoulder and I shiver.  
  
“I’m your graduation present, Ron. To do with as you please. And I’m very much looking forward to the pleasing.”  
  
He’s silent for a few moments and then his strong calloused hands travel up my arms to my shoulders and he pulls me close to him, looking intently into my eyes.  
  
“Mione, I never expected… I mean, I hoped but… You don’t have to… Are you sure?”  
  
“Absolutely. I love you, Ron. And tonight I’m ready to show you just how much.”  
  
He closes his eyes for a few seconds and when he opens them, I’m almost overwhelmed by the fierce love and tenderness I see there.  
  
“What did I do to deserve you?” He asks, his voice low and husky.  
  
“You waited.” I reply before standing on tiptoe and sealing my mouth to his.  
  
His arms wrap about me immediately and I slide my fingers through his hair as his tongue enters my mouth. Ron is an amazing kisser, always has been, really. His tongue slides against mine, teasing and warm, and I moan huskily, loving the taste of him. He pulls back suddenly.  
  
“Did I mention you look positively gorgeous?”  
  
I shake my head and a flush heats my cheeks, but I’m pleased beyond words at his compliment.  
  
“Well you do. This--,” he gestures to the lingerie, “--is completely brilliant. You’re perfect.”  
  
His mouth lowers to mine and as he kisses me my hands wander down his spine to the waist of his trousers. Filling my hands with soft cotton, I tug his shirt free and slide my fingers underneath to explore the warm skin of his back. I can feel his muscles tensing and flexing beneath my touch. Ron’s hands mimic mine, sliding down to cup my bum and pulling me fully against him. I can feel his stiff erection imprinting my thigh with heat, and a shiver runs through me with the knowledge that tonight I’ll feel all of that hardness inside me. Ron breaks the kiss.  
  
“Cold?”  
  
“Far from it.” I shake my head and then tug his shirt over his head, anxious to feel all of that heavenly hot skin against me.  
  
Auror training has definitely sculpted and hardened my boyfriend’s broad-shouldered physique. Now, I never thought I’d be the type of girl who swoons at the sight of muscles. But a shirtless Ron definitely has the ability to make me weak in the knees. That strong chest, the hard stomach and brawny arms, oh my! And the icing on the cake is the tattoo that now adorns the outside of Ron’s right arm. He and Harry got matching ones just last week to celebrate the end of their training. The Gryffindor lion is large, as big as my hand, and every time I see it, it just drives me wild. My fingers caress it and Ron smiles.  
  
“Like it, don’t you?”  
  
“Oh yes. It’s just so… sexy.” I say, pressing my lips to the big inked cat before trailing my mouth up his shoulder and neck and gently biting at the sensitive skin just below his ear, smiling when I hear him groan. “And you’re sexy too,” I murmur, a little shocked at how husky and wanton my voice sounds.  
  
“Speaking of sexy…” he whispers.  
  
His hands glide up my arms and toy with the satin straps on my shoulders. He pushes one down slowly and then the other, his lips ghosting over the skin they reveal. His stubble scratches my skin but I love it. Ron’s mouth travels across the tops of my breasts and his big hands rise to cradle them. He thumbs at my tight nipples through the satin, making me draw a deep, quivering breath.  
  
“Mmmm feels so good Ron.”  
  
“I bet I know what will feel better,” he teases  
  
He gives me a wicked smile and his fingers lower the satin top, not removing it completely, yet freeing my breasts. He lowers his head and draws my left nipple deep into his mouth. I hear a broken cry fill the room and dazedly realize that it came from me. His lips journey from one nipple to the other and back again, suckling and licking, leaving them tight and swollen and damp and I feel an answering dampness pool between my thighs. His hands slide down to squeeze my arse and it brings to mind my second gift for him this evening. I gently pull back. The look he gives me is pure desire and I can only imagine how I must look still half-clad in the naughty lingerie, bared breasts and hard, wet nipples exposed to his hot gaze.  
  
“Do you want me to take this off?” I ask, backing up a few steps and running my hands down over my stomach and thighs.  
  
Ron nods wordlessly.  
  
“Ok. But before I do, I want to tell you something.”  
  
“Tell me something?” his voice is raspy.  
  
“Mm hmm. I actually have **two** gifts for you tonight. You know what the first one is, of course. I hope you like the second one as much.”  
  
And with that I turn my back, spreading my legs slightly, and slowly push the lingerie down over my hips, letting it hit the floor. I peek at him over my shoulder and a smile crosses my lips at the exact instant I realize he spots my “gift.”  
  
“What the…” he walks closer and kneels behind me.  
  
I know exactly what he’s looking at with such an awestruck expression. A patch of skin at the very bottom of my spine, just above the low waistband of my pink satin knickers, now bears its own inked adornment. A small golden crown and, underneath it, four words in a simple script  
  
Weasley is my King

 


	3. Chapter 3

  


I like to think that I know Hermione better than anyone else. And I’m sure that I do. But still, there are moments when she completely and utterly surprises me. This is definitely one of those moments. It’s safe to say you could have knocked me over with a feather when she shed that brilliant scrap of naughtiness and I caught sight of what now adorns her lower back, just a few inches above the delicious cleft of her bum.

 

“’Mione… Holy fuck.”

 

My fingers trace over the tattoo. _Weasley is my King._

 

“Do you like it?” Her soft voice comes from above and I look up to see her gazing down at me from over her shoulder.

 

“Like it? It’s bloody brilliant! Is it still sore?”

 

She shook her head slightly. “No, I had it done a few days ago and it healed rather quickly.”

 

“Merlin, love. You’re amazing, do you know that?”

 

I lean in and gently press my lips to her skin, brushing over the words. I’m gobsmacked. To think that she did this, something permanent and so un-Hermione like… well it’s a bit overwhelming. But God, I love her. And I must say, the tattoo looks absolutely fucking fantastic, so sexy, sitting just there, above her perfect arse.

 

I stand and turn her around to face me. She smiles a bit shyly.

 

“I was a little nervous to show you, you know.”

 

“Nervous? Why?”

 

“Well, nervous just of your reaction I suppose. Whether you would like it or think it was silly.”

 

“Hermione, I can honestly say that of all the things I think of it, silly is the farthest description from my mind. It is undoubtedly the sexiest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Of course, you do realize that since you’re now marked with my name, you completely belong to me.”

 

“Honestly, Ronald,” she scolds me with mock exasperation, “don’t you know by now that I’ve always belonged to you?”

 

That does me in. My mouth crashes down on hers and I kiss her with every bit of love and desire and pride I possess. Our tongues meet and taste each other, hot and wet and desperate. I can feel Hermione’s nipples against my bare chest and then she slips her hands down and grabs my arse, squeezing firmly.  I nearly lose it right there. I pull back from her and drop my forehead onto her shoulder, panting. Her fingers card through my hair and she presses a kiss to the side of my neck.

 

“Ron?”

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute love.”

 

“Would you like some champagne?”

 

“Brilliant.”

 

She gently disengages herself from me and pads over to the nightstand. I can’t help but stare. When she opened that door earlier and I saw her standing there in that amazing get-up, the candlelight behind her framing that gorgeous body underneath, I knew I was the luckiest man in the world. But even that doesn’t compare to the sight before me. Hermione, wearing only a tiny pair of knickers, her loose hair partly shielding her bare breasts, pouring me a glass of champagne. Complete perfection.

 

I make my way over to her with a smile, and take the glass that she offers. She holds up her own.

 

“What should we toast to?” she asks.

 

“Tonight and the thousands more we’ll share,” I whisper.

 

“To tonight.” 

 

The champagne is cold and bubbly and fantastic. Hermione sets her glass down after draining it, and crawls across the bed to recline against the pillows.

 

“Come here.” she beckons and I can’t help but obey. I set my own glass down and settle myself next to her, one of my thighs between her own. Our lips meet in a heated kiss and it’s all I can do just to remember to breathe. Her mouth tastes of champagne and I can smell the lemon scent that she always uses on her skin and I‘m hard as stone. My hands drift down to her breasts and I knead them gently, smiling when she arches against me with a soft moan. A moment later my mouth finds her tight nipple and I suck hungrily. I can’t ever get enough of her breasts, their taste and feel, their incredible softness. Her hands tighten against my scalp as I move further down, tracing my tongue along her ribcage and navel before edging back up and pressing kisses to her neck and the spot just below her jaw. I can feel her trembling.

 

“Are you nervous?” I ask softly. She shakes her head.

 

“No. I want you so badly, Ron.”

 

My hand strays down her stomach and I toy with the waistband of her knickers. This is uncharted territory for us. Until now, layers of clothing have always shielded her most tender places from my touch , and knowing that I’m so close to actually exploring her hidden softness is driving me a bit mad. My eyes meet hers and I don’t look away as I slide my hand down and firmly cup the warmth between her thighs. Her eyes widen and she rolls her hips against my palm, biting her lip and letting out a little cry. My cock twitches and hardens more, (if that’s even possible). Her knickers are damp and heat radiates from beneath them. When I brush my thumb over the front of them,  she jumps.

 

“Oh goodness!”

 

“What’s wrong?” I ask, hoping I haven’t done something wrong and praying I can make it up to her if I did.

 

“N-Nothing. It’s just… so sensitive. But it feels so good, please don’t stop.” 

 

I let out a relieved breath.

 

“I want to take them off, Mione. I want to see you.”

 

She hesitates for just a fraction but then nods, so I slip my thumb under the waist band at her hip and tug on the satin. She helps by lifting up a bit and in three more seconds I’m tossing the knickers over my shoulder.  . My hand returns, and this time when I touch her it’s hot skin and soft, bushy curls I feel. Amazing. Her mouth seeks mine as I gently move my fingers through the springy hair. It’s damp, the skin beneath slick. I part her soft folds as gently as I can and my finger swipes across her entrance. She moans against my mouth and wiggles.

 

“Mmm more, Ron.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, love. And I’m not exactly sure what to do.”

 

“It doesn’t hurt, it feels wonderful.”

 

I ease my longest finger inside her. Merlin, she’s so hot, so wet, gripping me tightly, and I can only imagine how wonderful she’ll feel surrounding my cock. The look on Hermione’s face is incredible. Her eyes are closed; teeth worrying her bottom lip cheeks flushed and damp. I gently slide my finger in and out of her a few times, and her hips lift to accommodate the rhythm. She lets loose with a soft groan and I press my lips to her throat, suckling the skin lightly as she continues to shiver and clench me.

 

“Can I taste you, Hermione? Will you let me?” I whisper against her skin. I’ve wanted to do this for ages and I’m almost desperate to do so right now. 

 

“Oh... Oh yes. Yes.” she moans.

 

I ease my hand from between her thighs and leave her just for a moment to take off my entirely too tight trousers.  I place a kiss on her taut stomach when I return to her and then slide further down. She opens her legs for me and my lips caress the inside of each sweet thigh before I spread her gently with my thumbs. She’s so gorgeous, slick and pink and wet. From a bit of reading I’d done, I know that the little nub of flesh at the top of her opening is her clit and I also read that that is where to pay the most attention. Dragging my tongue across it results in Hermione almost lifting off the bed.

 

“Oh Merlin…” she moans. 

 

I smile.

 

I give her a long and slow lick, from top to bottom, and am intrigued by her taste. Sweet, but tart and musky. My lips close over her clit and I tug it a little, the way I would her nipple. Her hands grip my hair and she squeals. The sounds she’s making are encouraging, so I do it again. She pants and rolls her hips against my mouth and  the most amazing feeling of accomplishment and lust overwhelm me. Knowing that I’m the only one to make her come apart like this makes me heady. I lift her legs over my shoulders and slide my tongue inside of her, mimicking the earlier actions of my fingers before pulling it back out and sucking her clit again. I guess that does it. Hermione starts to shake and buck and then she screams. My name. I can feel her pulsing against my tongue, feel the shudders that run through her, and then she slumps back on the pillows with a great sigh. I discreetly wipe my mouth on the back of my hand before climbing up to rest against her. She opens her eyes and gazes at me, eyelids heavy, a satisfied smile on her lips. 

 

“Did you like that?” I tease, tracing my finger gently down her cheek. 

 

“Mmm.” is all she is apparently able to manage.

            I’m content to simply watch her, the rise and fall of her chest, the sheen of her damp lips as she licks them. After a few minutes, she stretches languidly and gives me a lazy smile.

 

 

 

“You just give me two minutes Ronald Weasley, and then you are going to be in very… big… trouble.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Oh yes. I’ve been reading, you see.”

 

“What else is new?”

 

She smacks me on the arm.

 

“I’ve been reading about one thing in particular.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“You’ll have to wait and find out.”

 

She  rises to her knees. 

 

“I want you to stand over there.” Hermione gestures to the foot of the bed. So I get up and stand there, my erection making quite a tent out of my boxers. I raise my eyebrows at her.

 

“Now, take off your pants.”

 

Hooking my thumbs under the waistband, I push the boxers down and kick them away. Hermione’s eyes widen almost comically. She’s so adorable when she’s tipsy.

 

“Oh my. It’s bigger that I’d imagined.”

 

“Why thank you, love.” I wink at her, not in the least bit embarrassed that she’s gazing at my buck naked self. Champagne does wonders for one’s inhibitions. I reach down and stroke my cock a few times to ease the blazing ache. Hermione licks her lips.

 

“Is that how you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Wank. How you wank, of course.”

 

“Yes, that’s how I do it.” I reply, gripping my cock a bit tighter and sliding my hand up and down. Merlin, the way she’s looking at me, I could come this very second. I make my way to the bed, intending to climb on, but Hermione crawls to the edge and stops me with a hand against my stomach. I give her a questioning look and in reply she just smiles naughtily before lowering her head and slowly licking my cock from base to tip. I nearly pass out. My hand grips the bedpost to compensate for my knees, which are about to buckle.

 

“Ok fuck, Mione.” 

 

“Yes that’s the idea, love.” 

 

She winks and  her lips wrap around me. Any comment I was about to make comes out as nothing but a loud groan. Christ, her mouth on me is bloody amazing. It’s hot and wet, and just the sight of my cock disappearing between those soft lips is almost enough to drop to my knees. She swirls her tongue around the head a few times and my hands slide into her hair, unable to stop the small thrusts my hips make, urging my cock deeper into her mouth. Just a handful of moments later, I’m forced to stop or else come right there in her mouth, and I don’t want to do that. Not yet, anyway. Not this first time. I pull back from the suction of her lips and kneel on the bed in front of her, hauling her up against me. My lips meet hers in a desperate kiss and her hands fall to my arse, her nails lightly raking my skin. We fall to the sheets in a tangle of arms and legs and sweet, hot kisses.

Hermione cradles me between her thighs as I slowly nudge against her slick, slippery entrance. Her mouth presses against my chest, my neck and chin. 

 

“I love you, Ron,” she whispers softly, and our lips meet in a sweet kiss as I slide myself partly into her.

 

“I love, you too, Hermione.”

 

Her body holds me snugly and I‘m surrounded with smooth, wet heat. She suddenly tenses and takes a deep breath, so I still my movement.

 

“Are you OK, love?” 

 

“Yes, it just… stings.”

 

“Tell me when it begins to feel better.” I say, my lips trailing down her neck and shoulder before finally licking over her pebbled nipple. Hermione moans and guides me in a little more, and I have to clench my jaw against the incredible urge to just come already. 

 

“Deeper, Ron. You can go deeper.” She pants against my ear. 

 

I pull out a bit and then slide back in, further than before. The second time I do this, I’m suddenly sheathed completely within her sweet body. She arches against me with a low cry and rocks her pelvis to mine. We’re virgins no longer, she and I, and the thought arouses me even more. I love that I’m the only one to know her like this.

 

“Oh Christ Hermione, you feel completely perfect.” I groan against the flushed skin of her neck. 

 

I begin thrusting, slowly and deeply. Merlin, it’s brilliant being inside her. Better than anything. She wraps her legs around my hips, her hands digging into my arse and urging me deeper. I know I won’t last very long. But when I convey this to my amazing and perfect girlfriend, she just smiles and tightens her hold on me.

 

“I want to feel you come inside me, Ron. Just let it happen.”

 

That does it. A few more hard thrusts and I come explosively. Her name falls from my lips as I slump over her, completely drained. She embraces me, settling my cheek against her shoulder and stroking my hair. A few moments later I lift my head and our eyes meet. Hers are bright with tears.

 

“I’m so sorry, love. Did I hurt you terribly?” 

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Not terribly. I don’t know why I’m crying, actually. That was incredible.”

 

I smile, brushing her hair back from her damp cheeks. Gods, she’s gorgeous.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart. It means the world to me that you trust me this much.”

 

“I **love** you this much, Ron. I’m sorry I made you wait so long.”

 

“Don’t be, I wouldn’t change a thing. This was bloody perfect, Mione.”

 

I slip from her and roll to the side. Hermione gets her wand from the nightstand and two cleansing charms later, we are wrapped up together under the new, sinfully soft duvet. She rests against my chest, her hair fanned across me. The skin of her back is soft under my fingers as I stroke it and my hand comes to a stop on the top swell of her arse. 

 

“I still can’t believe you got my name tattooed on you.” I murmur against her hair. Her fingers glide over my chest and stomach then up again.

 

“I wanted to. I like the idea of claiming you.” she giggled.

 

“You can claim me anytime you want, love. Tonight was brilliant, better than I’d ever imagined.”

 

“You’ve imagined it a lot, have you?”

 

“Thousands of times, it seems like. But this was better than any of those.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Hermione?”

 

“Yes, Ron?”

 

“You’re my best gift, ever.”

 

The End

 


End file.
